


My Boy

by Duru16



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duru16/pseuds/Duru16
Summary: What happened after watching "My Girl" in Levi´s Basement.





	My Boy

My girl ends and on the tv screen are rolling the credits, Nico eats the chicken noodle soup quietly, Levi left Nico´s side to turn off the tv and take off the DVD to put on its case. 

“I can believe you did it” -Nico said finally breaking the silence that falls between the lovers-. 

“Did what?” - the young man like he was oblivious to what the other is asking- 

“You just came out to your mother – Nico clean a tear from his cheek- You don´t have to do that for me”. 

“It´s just when she called you my friend, I didn´t felt right, and let her believe that you are just a friend it´s like a lie to her, and I´m not going to hide who I´m or who I love, I´m not a shame.” 

“You are amazing” -Nico said out of breath awe with his boyfriend´s new found confidence in himself, now that Levi is capable of express what he wants and what he deserves in a relationship- 

“Have you finish?” -pointing at the tray with the empty bowl of soup and glass, Nico nods- I´ll take it to the kitchen. 

Nico holds on the tray “I can wash it, don´t treat me like a china cup”. 

“I´m not doing that, you are my guest, and one of the rules of this house, is that the guest doesn´t clean”. 

Levi takes the tray and goes upstairs, but in the second rung, Nico stops him. “I don´t wanna be treated like a guest, I´m your boyfriend”. 

Levi sighs “Ok, you win” - Nico take the tray, and smiles in sign of victory, while he goes upstairs- 

“Where is the kitchen?” - Nico asks not knowing if he has to go right or left- 

Levi goes upstairs silent laughing. 

Kitchen 

Levi is preparing the soap, the sponge scourer, opening the tap and left the dishes on the sink. 

Mrs. Schmitt is reading, when she hears the noises in the kitchen and the dampening voices of Levi and Nico- “Levi Schmitt, who you dare to make work our guest?” - Levi´s mom voice make the two young boys stops-. 

Levi is about to open his mouth but his mom shut him up- “I taught you better son”. 

“I´m sorry mom” - Levi takes the sponge from Nico´s hand. 

“Nico, come with me to the living room, and we can talk a little while Levi finishes washing the dishes”. 

Nico's face drops the smiles he was holding, his eye wide open with fear of being alone in the same room of Mrs. Schmitt, Nico looks at Levi that smile with satisfaction, as soon as Nico turn off to follows Mrs. Schmitt, he felt how Levi grabs his ass playfully. 

Nico is there standing in the living room not knowing what to do. 

“Come sit, please”. -Myrna invites Nico to sit on the couch next to her, intriguing by the young man who is the boyfriend of his son-. 

“The soup was delicious, thank you”- he said with a polite smile-. 

“You´re welcome, it´s a family recipe” - she replies kind-. 

Suddenly Nico realizes his hands are sweating, so he rubs them to his jeans tights, his mouth is dry, he tries to swallow but his saliva is thick. 

“So, where do you two met?” - she breaks the ten seconds silence-. 

“In the hospital, I work there too”. - he answers, he takes a deep breath, why is he so nervous, it´s just Levis mom, just that, the woman who can see all the death traps and possibly ending their relationship. 

“You are a doctor too?” 

“Yes, I´m finishing my fellowship in ortho, I grew up in Los Ángeles, graduated at Stanford top five of my class. - He starts to outburst his education- 

“Impressive, don´t be nervous, I don´t bite. So your tough week, do you want to talk about it?” 

“A young man died because of me, I kill him” - Nico´s voice is low, like a whisper- “I made a mistake and he died”. 

Levi´s mom stands up and hugs him in silence, petting his head, Nico breaks, and cry. 

Levi watches the scene since the door jamb waiting for Nico finish his crying. Maybe that´s truth that is easy open up to a stranger. Nico wipes his tears with his fingers, Levi cross the living room, extend his hand to Nico who grabs it- “Mom, it´s late we are going to sleep, have a good night”- Levi leans and kiss his mother, while he takes Nico to the basement-. 

“Really, you were telling him your resume as if it were a job interview?” - Levi mocks of him trying to break the ice- 

“I don´t know, normally I´m good with parents, it´s just I was nervous and, and I don´t want to fuck it up, I never get so nervous, not even in a job interview”. 

Levi laughs at Nico 

“You think this is funny? - he asks upset-. 

“It´s funny to see you like this, rambling, babbling, I think I rub you this. How do you feel?”. 

“Better, at least lighter”. 

“That´s good” - Levi guide Nico to his bed and starts to undress by throwing his clothes to the floor messily, while Nico does the same thing, but folding his pullover and his jeans leaving them on a chair. Now the two men are on their underwear, Levi lies face up, while Nico rests his head on Levi´s chest hearing his heartbeat, while their legs are intertwined, for the first time in days Nico feels safe and protected. He yawns and felt sleep.


End file.
